eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Lillian Willard
Lillian Willard is a Civilian field agent for The Company Personality Lilly is radically shy and quite often stammers and flushes during conversation with others, particularly the opposite sex. Lilly isn't fully aware of who she really is deep down, she always seems to allow herself to be sucked into someone else's life (when given the opening since most people hardly give her a second glance). For instance if she claims to not like something but you do, she will then like it simply because the other person does and she sees this as her way of being part of the crowd. Lilly may be stupid when it comes to people and allowing them to walk all over her, but she is extremely smart and somewhat quick witted. She tends to know everything about everyone and often gives out too much information. She can't help that though, as it is a common trait of shy, nervous individuals. Because of her being so uncontrollably nervous at times. Lilly tends to ramble a severe amount. Resulting in her mouth constantly moving without any thought toward what she is saying. She is an all around nice girl, a little too nice. Though Lilly wouldn't say boo to a ghost, she can sometimes seem quite abrupt in reactions toward standing her ground. Though she hates confrontation and will do anything to avoid it, if Lilly feels very strongly for or against something she is particularly vocal. Her opinion is something that she must get across. Another thing that divides her from the rest. She has an open and suggestive mind toward a lot of things. Most things that people would simply laugh or turn there nose up at. To be frank, Lilly knows she doesn't fit in with most people. She's not part of the in crowd. Down with the hip new fashion and styles. Hell, the last thing she considers is if she's wearing the right outfit or if her mascara applied correctly. Lilly is a very natural girl, she doesn't doll herself up and become one of the plastic girls just to fit in. Of course, she wants to fit in but there are some things she will stop at and changing her outer shell for acceptance is something she just won't do. Besides, shes far to lazy to put in the effort on something so unimportant. Once someone gets talking to Lilly her kind nature blossoms through. She is the type of person who won't pass up the opportunity to help someone who needs it. In some way it works in her favor as she sees it as simply the fact she's having some kind of one to one interaction with another person. Appearance Lillian stands at roughly 5 feet 5 inches. She has bright green eyes and shoulder length, straight, auburn hair that is often worn down. Either way is fine but being shy natured she finds herself comfortable allowing her hair to hang freely, so if necessary she can hide behind her locks. Lillian has very pale skin, some what from sun deprivation. With red hair and freckled pale skin she tends to burn in the sun rather then tan, so to save herself from the redness and aching sun burn she sticks to shaded areas. Lilly is particularly slim, weighing around about 114lbs. It's ideal for her height but being so thin and quite small in height shows a great deal. Though, Lilly isn't underweight medically she often finds herself falling under that scale because of irregular eating patterns. Abiltiy Even though Lilly isn't much of a people person, she is very good with listening to those who need to be heard, from since she can remember she's been fairly good at listening and giving advice. She's not one to approach another due to the simple fact that she's far used to 'having the door shut in her face' but, if someone comes to her for help. She'd never turn them away. It's not in her nature. Lillian has a passion for ice skating. Ever since she was a young girl, even though she fears the idea of being the center of attention. She always wanted to be a skater, to be in competitions, show what she could do in front of so many people. But, again she's not gutsy enough to do so and keeps her talent a secret. When it comes to computers or even most modern technology. Lilly sure knows what she's doing. Since she isn't typically the most popular person, she has been used to spending a lot of free time around computing. Though her interest does not include the world of gaming. Lillian frequently uses computers for generally one purpose, to obtain information. She often breaks into computers, usually by gaining access to administrative controls. Though Lillian doesn't do such things to cause trouble. She has a thirst for knowledge and a great interest in finding the answers to some of the most well hidden asked questions. The government particularly being something that sparks her interest. They have so many hidden truths that Lilly would simply love to get her hands on. Lillian is naturally creative and artistic. She finds that her muse is far stronger because of emotion. For example, if Lilly is at all upset or angry about something, she is able to conduct a lot more variation into her work. History Lillian was born out of wedlock in Midland, Texas. She is the daughter and only child of Bill Taylor and Agnes Willard. Lilly's up bringing was particularly colorful. With a mother who favored herself as some kind of Spiritual Psychic and a father who she barely knew. Neither of her parents were ideally the best role models. Her father less then her mother of course because he was rarely around and when he was all he did was drink, fight with Agnes and ignore Lilly as if she wasn't even there. Then eventually, when Lilly was 4 Bill up and left, unable to cope with her mothers radical antics anymore. Lilly wasn't much affected by her father's departure. She'd always been much closer to her mother anyway. Though Bill didn't understand her mother's ways. Lillian was sucked into this world of beliefs. Abilities, psychic readings, ghosts..all of that stuff that you'd find in a screen play written by Stephen King novel. She absolutely loved living in this world of fiction. This world where things worked out right. Her mother is partly to blame for Lillian's naivety as her mother often kept her in this little mind bubble. Sort of sheltered from everyday normal life, where the world wasn't this wonderful place and not every person was capable of good things. It was only when Lillian became much older that she realized just how 'absurd' her mother's behavior and beliefs were. The young woman would have been fine if she'd lived in a little bubble but because she had stepped out into the real world, her mothers antics were a large source of her bullying. Her mother would often parade around with her fellow 'bohemians' going on rallies, protests and what not drawing immense attention to themselves and Lillian being who she was and how much she cared for her mother, would never turn her back on the woman nor argue against her antics. In most cases Lilly believed that what Agnes was doing was right. Even if she herself got butchered for Agnes's doing's, by others. Lillian was never the type of person to really fit in. Her beliefs and ideas were always so far out there that people often thought she was crazy. Even though her mother caused her a tremendous amount of grief there was no way that she was about to shun her. She just held her head high and sucked it up. No point in sulking over things that cant be changed. However absurd it sounded. Lilly believed her mother. She admired her work with other people, even if most thought she was batty. The young woman may have never seen her mother's abilities but that didn't cause her to question them. Thing's would occur that suggested the possibilities. Her mother knew when something was wrong. When Lilly was down in the dumps, keeping emotions at bay and even when she was feeling unwell. Lilly still lives with her mother. She is attending college where she is studying Human biology, Mathematical science and Aesthetics. Lillian works hard at her courses but doesn't really have any set future plans to use them for anything. It based generally on interest. Her real passion is ice skating, and as far fetched as the idea of her making something of it. Not just because it's hard but also because of her fear of being the spotlight, she tends to grip onto that dream. When she's not attending school nor ice skating, she has a part time job at a cafe in the city center. It's a basic waitress job, minimum wage but it's something to keep her busy. She is still the same as she has always been. Open minded and optimistic about life. There's not much that will startle the young woman to be honest, she seems to be fairly accepting and inviting in most cases. With Agnes having an ability, Lillian found herself becoming intrigued by such phenomenon. A lot of things suggesting once more that there were more people like that. Like any curious soul, Lillian did her research, heavily looking into similar occurrences of people with extra ordinary capabilities and is truly fascinated by the whole thing. Recent Events Facts of Interest #Lilly has an eating disorder which comes from having a very low self esteem. She isn't exactly the most popular person in the world, or school which is pretty much the world. Her low self esteem has recently bought on some eating issues, even with being so slim she still finds herself uncomfortable with regular eating habits and often avoids eating if she can. #Lilly is extremely claustrophobic. #Lilly has an allergy to wasp stings. #Lillian got eloped (under the influence) to a special whom of which was a previous assignment, Peter Fox. Lilly and Peter got eloped on August 5th 2011. They had not previously been dating nor planned to get hitched and as a result were issued to attend marriage counselling when the 'newly weds' were refused an annulment. Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Company Agent